Late Night Kisses
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Lightning comes home tired every night after a hard day of work. Serah's there to help her to bed in the hopes of a late night kiss. Farroncest. Fluff-fic.


**_Just a one-shot ficlet while I'm typing up the next chapter of _**_Sharp and Bright, Fang and Light**. Serah and Lightning ARE and established couple in this so if you don't like that, you may not want to read this, even though it's pretty much fluff. Those of you who don't mind... enjoy. :)**_

**_I don't own FFXIII or any characters._**

* * *

Lightning dragged her feet walking through the front door. For all the bravado she puts on and the stoic mask she keeps, the rest of her body just couldn't keep up today. She was so tired, she simply passed by the kitchen, too tired for food. Sluggishly making her way to the living room, the pinkette collapsed onto the sofa and groaned with sleepiness.

It had been a hard day at the Guardian Corps. Apparently, every criminal and his brother wanted to mess with the Cocoon police force today. For a better part of her morning and afternoon, Lightning had been dodging bullets, avoiding traffic and tracking villains. It had left her so drained that it was a miracle her hovercycle could get her home without crashing.

The soldier heard footsteps and turned her head as a pair of soft pink lips came into contact with her forehead. "Serah."

Slowly, the flowing pink hair and soft blue eyes of her sister came into view, almost reminding Lightning of a mirror. "How was your day, Sis?"

"Hard. Criminals drove me hard. I'm in a lot of pain." Serah was the only one Lightning ever opened up to about the stressfulness of her work.

Gently, Serah removed her sister's boots and jacket, leaving her in her thigh pouch, gunblade sheath, armbands, skirt, shorts and turtleneck. Slipping the skirt off and tossing it away, Serah handled the thigh pouch with great care, knowing how much it meant to her sister. It had been a gift to Lightning, then Claire, the birthday before their parents died. Next to go was the gunblade sheath, complete with deadly weapon. It had been a gift from their father, who had also been part of Guardian Corps. He had been training Lightning to use it.

Once all that remained were the turtleneck, shorts and armbands, Serah rolled Lightning onto her stomach and began softly digging her fingers into the taut muscles. Serah always admired her sister's muscles. Even before she joined GC, Lightning had quite the musculature and it made Serah hot to see her sister so filled out. Reaching around to the front, the younger Farron unzipped the elder's sweater and pulled it off, revealing the expanse of her back, covered only by the thin band of the sports bra.

Trailing her lips along one of the slightly tanned shoulders, Serah breathed gently on it, eliciting a shiver and a tired moan from the receiver. She smiled and pressed her lips to the skin and gently nipped the skin, still keeping up her massaging ministrations.

"Serah... feels nice." Lightning mumbled.

"I know, Baby." Serah murmured, licking over the slight bite before leaning back up. "Can you stand?"

"Yes." Slowly, Lightning staggered to her feet and Serah threw one of her sister's arms over her shoulders, guiding her up the stairs to her bedroom. The younger Farron gently pulled back the blankets and laid her sister in the bed, Lightning sinking into the mattress in relief. Serah tucked the blankets back over her sister and turned to go. A hand on her wrist stopped her and the younger woman turned back.

"Thank you." Lightning told her softly.

Serah knelt beside the bed and grinned. "You know it's no problem, Sis. Just make sure to shower before work tomorrow."

"Kay." Lightning pulled Serah forward and planted a sweet kiss on her sister's lips before receding back into the bed. Serah brushed her fingers over her lips and beamed as she stood to go to her own room.

It was times like this, the late night massages and before bed kisses, that almost made Serah glad her sister worked for Guardian Corps. Lightning was most willing to show her more affection when she was tired. That's not to say her sister didn't show her affection, but rarely is it the affection they both want to express.

Snuggling into bed, Serah grinned and shut off her lamp, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**_And there you go. Now no one can tell me I can't write fluff. With you guys as my witnesses!_**


End file.
